Red Oval
by FallingNarwhals
Summary: Have you ever wondered what that oval on Danny's shirt really said? It was his favorite shirt, after all. Drabble. Rated T for some bloody scenes, but could be a K if you squint. One-Shot!


***Oozes in* Hello!**

 **This story is the slightly edited version, just fixing some minor grammar mistakes and such.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope! Nope nope nope...**

* * *

 **Fentonworks:**

 **Ghost Hunting since 1984**

The small child looked down with curiously in is wide blue eyes at his new shirt. It was a soft white shirt, with a red oval with letters in it and red around the holes. Danny couldn't read the letters in the oval, but he could recognize the tiny "F."

"Mommy? What does my shirt say?" He asked the blue clad women next to him.

Maddie was proud of that shirt. She had designed the logo years ago, but never got to use it. Now, sending the oval off to a tee shirt making store, and now gave it to her son on a whim.

"It says FentonWorks: Ghost Hunting since 1984." That's the year when me and Daddy married."

Danny curiously looked at his mother. "What does it mean?"

"Sweetie, it means that you're a real ghost hunter now." And Maddie's heart was warmed when Danny smiled that sweet three-year old smile that always melted Maddie's heart. "A real one? Like you and Daddy?"

"Yep! Now we just have to work on your sister..."

* * *

A few years later, a now eight year old Danny was celebrating his birthday.

"Say cheese!" Maddie grinned as she snapped a picture of Danny with his two best friends, Tucker and Sam.

"Mom, this is the fifth picture you've taken! Can I just open my presents now?" Danny asked impatiently, eyeing the mound of birthday presents that was stacked on the coffee table.

"Yes, go on." Maddie waved her hand, and Danny tore into a bundle printed with his Dad's face. He soon held up a shirt identical to the one he was wearing, only cleaner and maybe a size larger.

"We thought you needed a new one," Jack explained. "Since you wear that one all the time."

Danny thanked them with a hug, and tore into the next gift.

* * *

Tucker and Danny were playing. Climbing trees and pretending to be pirates. Kid things.

"Nine years old and climbing trees," Maddie thought as she turned away from the window.

But she quickly ran outside when she heard Danny's scream of pain.

He fell from the tree and landed on his back. As Maddie scooped him up and told Tucker to go on home, she carried him to the car and drove to the emergency room, never dipping below the speed limit.

Danny wasn't crying, the tough kid. He needed stitches, however. He seemed to have torn his shirt and cut himself on a branch when he fell.

The stitches faded to a think scar, but a new shirt was in order.

* * *

Maddie watched with pride as Danny zipped up a jumpsuit over his clothes, the red oval being replaced with Jack's grinning head.

"Oh Danny, it fits perfectly!" She said, hugging her son.

"Mom, I'm twelve," He said as he pushed away her hug. "I'm too old for hugs!"

"Then how about ghosts? Here, we have some etcoplasm samples we can test-"

"Actually, me and Sam are going to Tucker's house in a bit. I'd better go." He mumbled as he took the jumpsuit off and hung it in the side closet next to Jazz's.

"Oh. Well, be safe sweetie!" She waved as Danny walked upstairs. Then she sighed.

Why couldn't she and Danny be closer again?

* * *

Maddie was rather shocked when Danny somehow turned the portal on by himself. She was also afraid he was hurt, but he seemed alright. Just a little shaken, which was to be expected. Anyone coming into close contact with the dead would give anyone the heebie jeepies.

But what she found interesting was a crumpled up sticker of Jack's face in the corner of the basement. It looked like the one on Danny's jumpsuit. After looking in the closet, she found it was missing.

Maddie was crushed. Her son and daughter didn't want to hunt ghosts!

But that didn't stop her from getting another one as a late birthday present, this time without the sticker.

She felt better when Danny wore them as pajamas once or twice.

* * *

Maddie rolled her eyes as Danny grumbled and pulled on an old black shirt of Jack's that had shrunk in the wash. At fifteen, Danny insisted on wearing the same shirt every day, and it was getting quite annoying.

But his latest growth spurt left him two inches taller, and all of his shirts too small.

This time, Maddie was going to get several shirts in a size bigger. That way he didn't have to wear the same one every day and his next growth spurt wouldn't leave them as something short of spandex.

And seeing Sam's face of delight at the black clad Danny was another plus. There was a reason she let Jack engrave Sam's name on her class ring, after all.

* * *

When Maddie first saw the rusty red stained shirt in the waste bin, she assumed it was some old rags until she saw the shredded oval with her last name on it. Holding the shirt up and seeing rips almost like claw marks (Where the rusty brown stains seemed to be thicker) she worried for her son. This was more then just a school project.

Maybe forcing him into a chair and taking his shirt off was a _little_ extreme, but she felt better when there wasn't a single wound or scar on him.

But she was puzzled later when she realized the scar he got when he fell out of a tree wasn't there either.

* * *

There was a system of cameras everywhere in the Fenton household, except for the bathrooms and bedrooms, obviously. And although they hardly ever checked it, and the feed from the lab tended to get deleted, Maddie sometimes watched it when she saw Danny wandering around the house late at night.

She saw him duck into the laundry room, and click on the light. Maddie watched curiously as Danny pulled out a brown shirt with white sploches and spray it with Oxyclean. He ran it under the sink, and the brown washed away, leaving the shirt completely clean.

Maddie gasped, clasping her hand over her mouth. That wasn't a brown shirt! Danny didn't _own_ a brown shirt! And she had a sickening idea of what that rusty brown stains were, and it wasn't mud. Blood did dry brown, after all.

But thinking about it, there was nothing she could do. Danny would push her away even more, and he seemed to have handled it rather well. She was extremly concerened for the safty of her son, but sometimes she'll have to help him on the sidelines. She didn't want Danny to do anything drastic.

So makeing sure there was an abundent supply of Oxyclean and placing a new shirt by his door every time she saw him throw a ruined shirt away might be the only way she can help him.

But she wanted to do so much more!

* * *

When she noticed the lack of first aid suppiles in the bathroom Jazz and Danny shared, she just restocked it without thinking about it. It has been a while since she found a ruined shirt, but that just made her feel releived.

The next day the bandages were gone, and she restocked them.

The next day there was bloodstained bandages in the trash, and the first aid needed restocking again.

Realizing what was going on, she replied by showing Danny how to properly tie a bandage and restocking the first aid almost daily.

* * *

After the portal blew out, and Danny got that white streak in his hair, she stopped finding soiled bandages and ruined shirts in the garbage. The bathroom cabinet never needed restocking. Maddie felt relieved, but only for a short while.

There was an asteroid hurdling towards Earth, after all.

* * *

When Jazz told her, Maddie knew she was right. It made since, in a way. Her son was Danny Phantom, and the real reason he came home with blooded shirts.

But right now, she didn't care. She just wanted her son, whenever he was a ghost or a human.

* * *

"Isn't there something you want to tell us?" She asked her son with a teasing, I-Know, smile.

He son just looked around at the people gathered around them. Catching his friend's eyes, he nodded and closed his eyes in concentration.

A ring of light sparked into existence around his waist. And Maddie knew for sure when the "DP" logo was replaced with a red oval. She knew her son was a hero.

And she couldn't be any prouder.

* * *

Danny blushed as his Mom snapped a photo of him surrounded by wrapped parcels, all addressed to him. "Those fan girls tend to go overboard," Jazz commented idly, holding up a box wrapped with bright pink paper and red hearts, addressed to "My Dannykins."

Maddie placed a wrapped bundle into Danny's hands. "Open this one first,"

Danny blushed. "Aw guys, you didn't have to get me anything!"

"It's you're sixteenth birthday, son!" Jack exclaimed, looking offended. "Of course we had to!"

Danny just tore the paper off, and held up a shirt almost exactly like the one he was wearing. He read the words in the oval and laughed.

"Thanks Mom and Dad! This is the best shirt ever."

 **Danny Phantom**

 **Saving the world since 2004**


End file.
